1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to data compression and decompression and, more specifically, to fixed block compression and decompression of 16 bit data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional compression techniques and formats, such as the DXTC compressed texture format used by DirectX 8, may be used to compress unsigned data including 3 channels represented by a 16 bit value, such as 565 format RGB data. These compression and decompression techniques and formats do not support 16 bit unsigned data, signed data, or data represented in a floating point format.
Accordingly, there is a need for decompression of compressed 16 bit data that may be represented in a floating point format, in an unsigned fixed point format, or in a signed fixed point format.